Where Were You?
by The Great Naxa
Summary: I saw him smile, and I looked. To see nothing, you weren't there. Why couldn't I see you one last time? Where were you? Aerith?" AerithTifa Friendship, drabble.


Aerith and Tifa

Where were you?

Drabble, friendshipness :

Author's Note:

Alright, this is my first drabble and I really like it. It made me cry a few times, lol, Aeris has that effect on me! I love both characters and they were friends and I hate how people think they hated it each other. So please review, I would appreciate it and no spamming! If you like Cloti that's fine but I don't want to see a comment saying: "Cloti forever!" heck if you want you can have Cloud and Tifa together in this drabble just don't tell me, lol. I really hope you all like it, and enjoy!

We miss you, Flower girl!

* * *

Maybe it was the way he looked at you first, and not at me. Maybe it was the way he touched your shoulder first, and not mine. Maybe it was the way he greeted you first, and not me. Even after all of that, you turned to me, you smiled at me.

Remembering back, when I first saw you, you were next to him. That's when my world crashed. To see him actually smile when you talked to him. You actually opened him up, opened his eyes. I had never seen Cloud like that, not until you.

I thought since I was stronger then you, Cloud would want me, not the damsel in distress. I thought he wouldn't like that figure. Except when we fought together you weren't weak, you weren't any less stronger then me both physically and mentally, heck maybe your stronger.

Actually, it didn't take me very long at all to look for your smile. It gave me comfort, and with that smile I could just open up to you. You made it easy and I don't know how you did it. Maybe it was the way we laughed, or the way we talked together, or maybe it was just the way we bonded.

The fact is I wanted to hate you, wanted to show you I was better. In the end though, I never once thought of hating you, not after you talked to me. You brought light in this dark and desolate place we call Earth.

I knew you loved him and I knew that you knew I loved him. It didn't change the way you acted though, not once. You would make him blush, something I had never seen him do before. Even at those times, I was jealous I'll admit but that didn't change the way you acted toward me; as a friend.

The second I saw you I knew your smile was real it wasn't a fake devious smile, it was natural. The last second I saw you, you smiled. I couldn't understand that. How could you smile when your about to die? You smiled at him, when he came for you. That's all that mattered didn't it?

After that, I couldn't understand anything. How could someone so caring be taken from this world? How could someone who wasn't even close to deserving death, die? How could…my best friend…die? I remember I screamed at that horrible moment, when that evil man came down.

In the church, I visit often. I smile at Marlene's ribbon, I see you in her. I usually come in the morning and just sit there for hours. It's nice, peaceful, and beautiful. I can understand why you loved it here, I can understand…

I remember a few years ago when Cloud had the geostigma. You had taken it away from him. I was so happy. I remember when Denzel was cured in this church. I remember Cloud looking at the doorway; he was staring at the doorway. I couldn't understand why. I just looked at him and he looked at the doorway.

Then he did it. He smiled. That smile he used to wear years ago, when he looked at you. I turned but I didn't see anything. No ghost, no memory, no you. If you were there, where were you? My best friend…where were you?

"I don't understand…," I shook my head. "Where were you?"

The sun shined down on the flowers as they always did. Sometimes now, I go and sell a few, just for fun.

"We were friends right?" I sniffed trying to hold back the tears. "Why couldn't I see you that day?"

_Tifa_

I felt something on my shoulder then. I looked to see nothing. No hand, nothing. I shook my head once more.

"Why couldn't I see you one last time?" I cried.

I closed my eyes as the tears crept through. She had told me once, that we were best friends and I really knew that too.

_Tifa_

I let out a small squeak and wiped my tears away. Another effect she had on me. Knowing my cheerful friend couldn't live her life anymore. I opened my eyes and the sun started shining so bright it hurt my red eyes.

_Tifa_

I slowly opened them and in the sun light I saw her. Her smile, her eyes, her glow. My best friend. _Aerith._

_Smile! _

She whispered to me and gave me that smile. The smile everyone loved.

_I'm here_

I heard her say and as the sun light faded so did her face. I knew then she was still there with me. The tears kept coming though. She just had that effect on me, and I didn't mind.

I remember when I first saw her I thought my world had crashed.

But…it was when she _left_ my real world crashed.

* * *


End file.
